


Dreamscapes

by Technical_Dreams



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technical_Dreams/pseuds/Technical_Dreams
Summary: It all started as a normal manhunt but then a strange turn of events, the Dream Team gets trapped into the game and the only way out is to beat it.It can't be that hard, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	Dreamscapes

The glow of the computer screen gently shines across the desk, the monitor rapidly changing colors as a hand moves the cursor on the screen. The monitor whirs softly, somewhat giving life to the silent room. 

Dream sat in his chair, his headset hung idly around his neck. He could hear his friends faintly laughing and jokingly insulting each other through his headset. He laughs quietly at the insults they were tossing around at each other.

“Dream, are you still here?” He could barely hear George ask. 

Dream pulled his headset back over his head. “Yeah, I’m still here. Are we still going to do the next manhunt soon?” Dream asked, trying to remember the new strategies he tested out the past couple of days.

“Yeah, we can do that later today or tomorrow if you guys want to!” Bad says happily, his avatar bouncing over to where Dream was and drops a stack of oak planks for Dream to pick up.

“I’m free tomorrow if you guys are.” Dream replies, his avatar picking up the dropped stack of planks and starts towering up.

“I probably can.” George says, doing the same as Dream.

“Same here. You’re probably going to win anyways.” Sapnap said in mock sadness, his avatar running over to George and places a couple blocks next to where George placed his blocks.

Dream chuckles “Well, let’s see about that later.” His avatar runs over to where George, Sapnap, and Bad were. They were currently working on a build that they’ve been working on for a while.

After a bit of messing around, chasing each other, and attacking each other, they got to work on the build which took a while.

“I think this looks good so far! What do you guys think?” Bad asked, placing the last couple of blocks that he has before going over to a chest, taking more out.

“I think it looks good.” George agreed, placing a couple of oak planks on the right of the house they were building.

“Well I should get going, it’s pretty late for me.” Dream says, yawning a bit. “I’ll be on tomorrow.” He says, leaving the server.

“Alright, Dream. See you later!” Bad said, bidding Dream farewell.

“Bye, Dream. Talk to you tomorrow!” George says quickly.

“Goodnight, Dream. See you in the morning!” Sapnap says, laughing slightly.

“Talk to you guys later.” Dream chuckles slightly, before leaving the team speak.

He gets up from the computer and smiles slightly seeing Patches poke her head up from sleeping. He looks at the clock. 11:27 p.m. _Man it’s later than I thought. _Dream thinks. He walks over to Patches and starts petting her. She starts purring and Dream picks her up and carries her over to her bed which was next to his. He puts her down gently and pats her head before heading over to the bathroom to get ready to sleep.__

____

While brushing his teeth, he went to Twitter to post something. New manhunt sometime tomorrow! Hope you guys like it! He smiles as his friends replied. George replies _Can’t wait! _  
He picks up his phone and goes to his bed.__

____

__

____

He plugs in his phone and gets into bed. He starts drifting to sleep only to wake up to a sudden notification from his phone. It was a Snapchat message from George. He opens it only for him to see a picture of George. He smiles, and sends George a picture of Patches sleeping, adding the caption _:) _. George sends a message back a couple minutes later. Dream opens it. It was a picture of George smiling. He chuckles a bit at it before sending a picture of his shirt.__

____

_____ _

____

George sends him a message moments later, _Why’d you send me that?_

____

_______ _ _ _

____

He texts _Idk, just thought you’d like it. :) _He smiles while he waits for George’s reply.__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_What makes you think that? _George texts.__

____

____

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Dream smiled slightly before replying, _Just cause :) ___

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

George replies, _You’re so weird lol. ___

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Dream sends a last message, _Alr gtg sleep, gn :) ___

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He smiles and turns off his phone and went to sleep.

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____


End file.
